


［我兴］作曲室

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 第一次搞黄
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 24





	［我兴］作曲室

一天的行程完结，红毯，头排看秀，觥筹交错的晚宴，影影绰绰里的谈笑风生，众人争相亲近，虽习惯又略有不适，一个热度蒸腾的私人舞台，全场目光的焦点，不同于万人场隔着耳返听不太真切的呼喊，密闭的空间里，众人的尖叫都酣畅淋漓，一时兴起叫着Honey，他释放掉属于大明星的个人魅力，却游离解析出一点点无聊。没意思。  
回到作曲室已是凌晨，本该回酒店休息，灵感迸发的黑暗里更适合创作。习惯性拿起手机。  
【在吗？有没有吹哨的素材？给几个参考】  
【叫哥哥就给你】  
【哥哥！给我！】  
【等下】  
2个字的回答完结以后，好久没有回复，他怀疑这个男人已经睡过去了。  
正捣鼓着，突然叩门声响起。  
深夜里的不速之客。  
“老师怎么来了？”  
“送哨子”  
“……”  
“不是要素材吗？亲自来送了”  
“老师这么热心，我受宠若惊了”  
“刚刚不是叫哥哥的么？”  
他嗔怪的瞥了一眼眼前比他高一些的男人。妆还没卸，参加时尚活动总是要浓烈一点，这张平日里清纯素净的脸，今天格外艳丽，流畅的眼线滑出一个漂亮的弧度，眼波流转间流露出他自己都未曾发觉的一丝媚意。  
男人也不是没见过他上妆的样子，上节目的时候总是打扮的端庄大气或者俏皮可爱，有很多不同的面貌，强大的实力产生的绝对气场，温柔又严厉，学生们总是战战兢兢，仿佛下一秒他就要生气离去，男人总是坐在椅子上撑着脸颊笑吟吟的看着这个偶尔露出一点狡黠的小狐狸，看他一点点试探的叫他老师，靠近他，又逃离。有意思，是表演还是真实。  
他径自回到电脑前，继续他的drop beat。  
“帮我倒杯水，这么晚出来姐姐不介意吗?”  
“她知道我找你搞音乐来了。”  
“这段还要再丰富点是不是好点?吹哨插10秒这？你不是带了素材吗？”  
男人凑近他颈边，“带了，吹给你听吗？”  
男人突然在他耳边吹了一口气。他立刻反射性的缩起脖子，半边脖颈连带胸口的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红。手里正做着的轨道猛的加了几个强音，这个他自曝于世人的弱点，瞬间的战栗令他处于下风。  
男人从身后用一只手拥住他，他挣扎起来。为了培养灵感和气氛，作曲室只留了一展昏黄的灯，两个纠缠的身影印在墙上。  
“老师！我不是！”  
“你不是什么？我也不是。”男人轻笑了起来。  
男人的手掌带着一点微凉，环绕着从宽大的领口探进去，“我早就想说，你的穿衣喜好很妙啊”，意有所指。  
被触碰到乳头的一瞬间他突然脚一软，原本往前逃离的姿势瞬间被带到了身后的怀抱里。  
“不是要哥哥给你吗？”  
“不是……这个意思……老师你发什么疯”  
男人开始轻啄他的耳廓，又用舌尖探进小小的耳洞，带着一点湿漉漉的热气沿着耳洞钻了进去，他觉得这股热气好像冲到了大脑，令他不能思考。又痒又麻又热。  
男人手指捏起他的乳尖，又碾下去，他哼叫出声，从不知道这点被揉搓会这么舒服，他开始有点慌。使劲去掰男人的手，刚掰开，另一只手又伸进了领口，袭向另一边的乳头，男人用中指轻点那个嫩尖，再打圈，一下下蹂躏，耳边被一边亲吻一边吹气，胸口被掌控在两只宽大的手掌里，他伸长了脖颈，头靠在身后男人的颈窝里，被动承受着他的蹂躏，感觉无法呼吸。  
“不要多想，哥哥带你。”  
男人把他转过来，微微蹲下去，撩起黑色T恤的下摆往上推，堆到了他脸上。男人低头，用舌尖舔舐一边乳头，另一只手继续揉弄打圈另一边。这具身体，被很多人觊觎，男人知道平日里那些总是黏着他的眼神是什么意思，那些赤裸裸的仿佛要把人扒光的眼神，经常令他无名火起，也是那时候，他才确认了自己的非分之想。有意思。他第一次对一个男人产生了欲望。  
“知不知道你这具身体哪里都很色情？”  
“没……没有……嗯啊……”断断续续的回答，还有咬紧下唇后发出的呜咽。他的声音带着少年音的清脆，果然在被伺候的很舒服的时候，会发出一些黏腻的婉转的音调，没人听过这样的调调这点，令男人瞬间兴奋了起来。  
被推上去的T恤领口边的铆钉擦到了他细嫩的脖颈，刮出一道小血痕，他哼了一声。  
男人舔过那道小伤口，一路往上，咬了一口下巴，最终目标不言而喻。他的唇也是长得极妙的，薄薄的上唇和肉欲的下唇，矛盾的组合，跟他本人一样，男人吸吮着他的下唇那道细细的唇缝，捏着下巴强迫他张开嘴，勾出舌头纠缠在一起，他仰着头被迫接受这个强势的吻，脖子后面被手掌抚摸的战栗感，麻痹了他想挣扎的神经，这跟拍戏时候跟女孩子那种蜻蜓点水一般的接触完全不一样，这吻带着不容忽视的霸道，男人一边跟他交换着唾液，甚至吸出了暧昧的水声，一边伸手继续揉弄他的乳头，原本的一点推拒，瞬间变成了欲迎还拒。  
“舒服吗？有没有人这么弄过你？”停顿间，男人轻声问到。  
“老师，为什么是我？……嗯……”  
男人没有回答他，只是脱下了他的上衣，他白皙无比的身体上因为揉弄多了很多红色的指印，虽然控制饮食很严格，胸却比一般男生还大一些，隐隐还有一道沟，男人的吻沿着沟一路向下，两只手从两边把他胸往中间挤，仿佛能揉出一道跟女人一样的沟。他早就想这么做了，自从看过夏天的演唱会，这个念头在他脑海里愈演愈烈，始终挥之不去。  
男人蹲下身，对准他粉色的乳尖又咬又啃，手从他挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤伸了进去，拨开那条他代言的内裤的边边，让弹性的臀肉握满了整个手掌，不知道被揉搓了多久，久到他感觉自己的臀快被玩坏，前后被伺弄，他不知道该推开胸前的头，还是该阻止身后的手，最后反而将手指插进了男人的头发里，把他的嘴往自己的乳头上送。  
男人发现他勃起了，这真是一具诚实的身体。  
男人褪下了他的裤子，把内裤往一边拨，露出了他的性器，颜色也跟其他部位一样，浅浅的，毛发带着一点点卷，此时正因为被人目光灼灼的看着而一点点翘起。男人给他口了。  
“老师，不用了，啊……”  
大概是有段时间没疏解过了，他很快就被吸射出来了，精液喷在了自己的小腹上。  
“多久没弄过了？”男人又笑了起来，看在他眼里十足可恶。  
“待会就不许射了哦。”  
男人就着不知道是前列腺液还是精液的润滑，将手指插进了他后面的小洞里，开始进进出出。意识到待会会发生什么的大明星开始挣扎起来，扭动着臀部逃离手指的奸淫。  
男人一把抱起他，将他放到一旁的椅子上，解开自己的领带麻利把他双手捆了起来并且举过头顶，将他两条腿用力分开，挂在两边的扶手上，常年练舞的身体有着良好的柔韧性，双腿打开的毫不费力，欣赏了一下大明星门户大开的样子，他又继续增加手指进出后面的小洞。没想到的是，他的敏感点居然那么浅，手指进去就碰到了，每次碰到就会发出好听的呻吟，不需要费多大力，就弄得他浑身发软，仿佛过电，刚刚发泄过的性器又逐渐硬挺。  
“你知不知道我多想写一首歌叫尤物，想把你被我艹的过程写进歌词里，让所有人都看着听着，让你的粉丝知道他们疯狂追逐的大明星是怎样一个尤物，怎么被男人艹的。”  
“老师，不要说了…”他悲哀的发现，他对这些dirty talk有反应，一边是羞愤欲死，一边却有种灵魂深处升起的渴望。  
“叫哥哥，就给你” 男人终于解开了裤子，露出尺寸可观的性器，蓄势待发。  
“哥哥……给我……”  
男人一举将性器插入，本以为第一次会比较困难，却发现他真的是天生尤物，下面已经出水到滑腻不堪，小洞里面又热又紧，舒服到上天。男人已经控制不住，疯狂抽插起来，仿佛要把人干坏一样，大明星被撞得背一直磕着椅背，如果此时有人进来就会看到一个男人衣着整齐只解开了裤子，另一个被疯狂艹干的却浑身赤裸。  
男人一下一下像打桩一样艹弄着他，还时不时减缓速度研磨一下，再继续快速抽插，捞起他两条白生生的大腿，手臂从腿弯处穿过，将他折叠往上举起再下压，几乎是垂直的角度从上往下一下下楔下去，进到无法言说的深处。  
大明星从未经历过如此激烈的艹干，仿佛要被钉在椅子上，内心深处升起一种恐惧感，仿佛会被做死，又加深了他的快感。喉咙里发出的呻吟都变了调。  
“哥哥艹的你爽不爽？嗯？”  
“啊啊……嗯……啊啊啊……哥哥……不行了……”  
“怎么不行了，是爽的不行了么？你说你是不是天生要被男人艹的？”  
“啊啊…嗯…是”  
男人得到了满意的答复，继续艹干了一会，将性器拔出，解开了大明星手腕上的领带，将他翻过来，让他双手撑在扶手上，翘起了屁股，男人开始用手掌拍打白嫩的圆球，一下一个手掌印，臀浪翻飞。  
“扭起来让我看看，演唱会上wave做的那么骚，怎么练的？”  
“嗯啊…对着镜…镜子练的”  
“是不是想着男人艹你？”男人一边说一边又从背后位艹了进去，把大明星顶的一下往前，腰往下凹，身体做出了一个美妙的弧度，像极了演唱会某个定格。  
男人又开始揉他的奶子，听着他嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，像吃了最强烈的春药，  
“平时有幻想过让哥哥这么艹你吗？”男人想听他用甜腻的嗓音承认，想看他沉沦在欲望里，自我放弃永远高岭之花的姿态，又想听又想打断，想听他破碎的呻吟。  
“啊啊，哥哥饶了我，嗯…哥哥好会艹”  
男人激动的把手指伸进他张开的小嘴里，模拟着性交的动作，一下下进出搅动着他的舌头，同时抽插着上下两张小嘴，发出令人血脉偾张的肉体拍打声和黏腻的水声。  
大明星从未被如此对待过，从未想过会被一个平时亲近的男性友人艹到哭出来，抽抽噎噎的想着今天的性事已经超越了他的想象。晕晕乎乎中才发觉男人就着背后位的姿势，掰着他的肩膀强迫他抬起上身，撅起屁股承受他的艹弄，最后把精液内射在了他下面的小洞里，被男人内射的强烈羞耻感将他的感官推向了高潮，尖叫声中，他被艹射了，甚至全程没有用手抚摸。


End file.
